Mass Effect: The Lost Traveller
by nothinginreturn
Summary: After 600 years, those aboard the Hyperion have finally made it to Andromeda & the Nexus. With newly crowned Pathfinder, Scott Ryder, searching for a home, there's a new future ahead for all. After their success on Eos, Ryder and his team are on top of the world. However when a famous face is discovered in cryo, there are now more answers to search for in the Helius Cluster. AU!
1. A Better Beginning

"This is why we came. For moments like this."

Scott Ryder smiled as he took in Cora's words, hers matching his own thoughts as he stood proudly by her side. "Yeah. It's something, isn't it?" Humanity's Pathfinder took in his surroundings at Prodromos, the Andromeda Initiative's first successful outpost. "To be here, to build, to make something like this?" Scott shook his head. "I can't believe it's a reality."

"Well I hope you'll get used to it quickly." Cora nudged him with a small grin. "This was always the plan, remember?"

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. Just imagining and seeing for yourself are two very different things. Especially after six hundred years and all the shit we've seen so far."

"First of many, Pathfinder." Liam Kosta motioned to the shuttles now landing on the surface. "But it'll always be our first outpost. It's a hell of an achievement I say. Drinks on Tann's tab?"

As Scott, Cora and Liam made their way around Prodomos meeting and greeting those who now called Eos a home, the smiles never left their faces as they heard a variety of stories from the new residents.

It had been a difficult start to life in the Helius Cluster. Having awoken from cryo after six hundred years, Scott Ryder's entire life was turned upside down within the space of just a few short hours. His sister, Sara, had to be placed into a coma due to a malfunction with her cryo-pod after the humanity's arc, the Hyperion, hit some sort of energy cloud that sent the arc into disarray. His father, Alec Ryder, the designated human Pathfinder had been killed after landing on Habitat 7, the supposed 'golden world' for humanity. It was anything but that. Alec had given his life to save Scott's after successfully stabilizing the planets atmosphere, utilizing some sort of alien structure to do so. It resulted in a blast that had sent both Ryder's flying, severely damaging Scott's helmet in the process. Alec saved his son by giving him his helmet and transferring Pathfinder protocols to Scott. Because of that, SAM, the AI designed by Alec Ryder, was now deeply connected to Scott in ways that nobody truly understood.

Because of that, Scott Ryder was humanity's Pathfinder. A job that should have transferred to Alec's second, Cora Harper.

 _I wonder what you'd say about all of this, Dad. Probably something about stop patting each other on the back and getting back to work._

"Got a laundry list of things to do around here now." Scott shrugged. "You think they'd give us a break since we gave them a planet and all."

"That's the reason you've got that list, Scott." Cora pointed out. "Because you gave them this."

"Hey now, don't put all the credit onto me." Scott grinned. "If you two think you're getting out of-" He paused as he examined his omni-tool. "Mineral sampling, you've got another thing coming."

"You know, I think that would be right up Peebee's alley." Liam grinned.

"Drack too." Cora added. "Big guy loves rocks."

"They're not rocks, they're minerals, Cora."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"Try to remember next time. Keep making mistakes like that and I'll never let you drive."

"You know, just because you're Pathfinder, doesn't mean that you automatically have the right to drive." Cora teased Scott with a small grin.

"Yeah," Liam nodded. "You're important and all. You should really let one of us take the wheel. So you have more time to file reports."

"Ah, that's a kind offer, Liam." Scott pondered. "I appreciate it, but I'm going to stick with it. Besides, any reports I'll fob off to Cora. She loves that."

"I hate you."

Scott grinned. "No you don't. You hate Peebee."

"I-" Cora gritted her teeth. "I don't hate Peebee. I just.. she is.."

"Yeah, you hate her." Liam added.

Cora shook her head. "Can we go and scan these damn minerals, now? Please?"

"Sure." Scott nodded. "Since you're so excited and all. Let's get-" Scott was cut off as SAM began to speak.

"Pathfinder. Director Tann wishes to speak to you via vid-con aboard the Tempest."

Scott threw up his hands. "Damn. And Cora was so excited about the rocks."

"Minerals."

"Right, yeah." He shrugged. "We'll be right there, SAM. Raincheck on the minerals."

"I will note potential areas that can be mined for resources upon your return, Pathfinder." SAM added.

Scott groaned. "Please don't."

* * *

Scott skipped up the stairs towards the Tempests meeting room and vid-con. "Ready, SAM?"

"Connecting to Director Tann. One moment, please."

Static came to life and soon the image of Initiative Director Jarun Tann appeared before him. "Ryder. Congratulations are in order. I knew you were the right man for the job."

 _Sure you did._ "It's still early days, Director. We've got much more to do yet."

"Indeed. But Prodromos is not why I'm calling. I need you to return to the Nexus. There is a sensitive matter that we must discuss."

"Sensitive matter? What's this about?"

"All will be explained upon your return." And without another word, the image of Tann winked out.

Scott placed his hands on his hips. "You know, a simple message would have sufficed. Ryder? Nexus. Now." He shook his head and turned for the stairs. "Kallo? You get that?"

"Yes, Pathfinder." The Tempest's Salarian pilot responded. "I shall plot a course back to the Nexus."

"Thanks." Scott closed his omni-tool and made his way towards his quarters to change before they reached the Nexus.

* * *

As the tram arrived at Operations aboard the Nexus, Scott stepped off and made his way towards Director Tann's office. He'd asked Cora to accompany him, as she'd proven to be a big asset in helping him adjust to his new role thus far. He also emphasised the point of not wanting to go see Tann on his own. As of yet, Scott wasn't the biggest fan of the Salarian. Or Foster Addison, overseer of Colonel Affairs. He was however fairly fond of the Krogan, Nakmor Kesh, the Superintendent of the Nexus and also the granddaughter of one of his newest crew members, Nakmor Drack.

Kesh wasn't present with Tann when Scott and Cora reached the Director's office, only Addison stood side by side with the Salarian. Considering the success on Eos, Scott thought Addison should have looked more pleased with his arrival. If anything, she actually looked worried.

"Pathfinder, Lieutenant Harper." Tann greeted them as they entered his office. Addison stayed silent. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Your message sounded urgent. What is this about?" Scott asked, waiting for why he'd been dragged back to the Nexus.

"First I'd like to congratulate you again with your success on Eos. While a millitary outpost will not please everyone, I believe it is necessary given our previous run ins with the Kett."

 _He's stalling. Why?_ Scott nodded. "I thought the same. Given the past issues at the other two sites, we need to make sure our people are secured. We can't have the Kett rolling in whenever they feel like."

"Of course." The Salarian paused. "But yes, that is not the reason why you're here. Well, partly." Tann shot a glance at Addison, but the woman still offered no response. "As I said, a delicate situation has come to light. It is best that I show you."

"Show me?" Scott frowned. "Show me what exactly?"

Tann motioned for Scott and Cora to follow him. Addison tentatively followed the group. "There is a situation in the cryo bay." Tann kept his voice to barely above a whisper as they made their way from his office.

"The.. is something wrong with Sara?" Scott's eyes widened.

"No, no. Your sister is fine. This has nothing to do with her." Tann stepped onto the tram as Scott let out a breath of relief. He pushed the button to take them to the Hyperion as the door closed behind Addison. "You'll just have to see when we arrive."

"Why the secrecy?" Cora asked. "What's happening?"

Addison finally spoke up. "The secrecy is because we don't know how to explain this."

Scott glanced towards Cora. He could tell she was as confused as he was. The tram soon arrived at the Hyperion and stopped. Tann quickly stepped off the tram as the door opened and stepped down the stairs towards the cryo bay. There were two armed men guarding the doors. As the doors to the cryo bay opened, Scott noticed immediately how things had changed.

The room was almost empty of people. Only Sara was lying peacefully on one of the beds, with Dr. Carlyle near by. He nodded at Scott as he entered. At the far end of the room, some sort of tent had been erected around one of the beds. It completely closed off anyone from viewing what was now inside.

"Er, that's new." Scott said as Tann walked directly towards the tent.

The Salarian paused as he brought up his omni-tool. A click allowed access as the door unlocked. "What you're about to see.. it is of the highest clearance. And, well-" Tann trailed off. "You'll see for yourselves." He stepped into the tent.

Scott looked at Cora and motioned for her to go in first. "Gotta protect the Pathfinder, remember? Who knows what's in there."

"So brave." Cora shook her head and entered. Ryder quickly followed behind, followed by Addison. "Oh my god." Cora's words caught in her throat. "Is that-"

Scott looked upon the unconscious Human lying on the bed. "Holy shit." His eyes widened. "That can't be.." He struggled to find the words as he turned towards Tann. "That's-"

"Commander Shepard." Tann responded. There was no emotion in the Salarian's voice.

"But.." Scott shook his head. "How? He died after the battle of the Citadel. Didn't he? I watched the ceremony on the Citadel. Is this.. what is this?"

"I don't know, Scott." Tann sounded defeated. "None of us do. Upon your request for a military outpost, we began the process of waking suitable candidates. We opened a pod designated for 'Robert McNeill' and found.. him. The first Human SPECTRE. The man that saved the Citadel."

"Or somebody with his face." Addison added. "Our doctors are as baffled as we are. There's a lot of, well, tech seemingly inside of him. Tech we don't even understand, that's keeping him alive."

Ryder opened his scanner and looked over the body of what seemed to be Commander Shepard. "SAM?"

"One moment." There was a slight pause. Nobody made a sound. "I can confirm that this is a DNA match for John Shepard, born April 11, 2154 on Earth. Graduate of the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program, service no. 5923-AC-2826."

"SAM." Ryder blinked. "Why do you have Commander Shepard's DNA profile?"

There was a short silence. "Unknown."

Scott gritted his teeth. "Dammit, Dad!" _Did you have something to do with this?_ He looked helplessly toward Cora. She had nothing to give as she looked back sorrowfully. "Are you going to wake him?"

"We've tried." Tann spoke again. "Whatever is inside of Shepard, it's keeping him in some sort of coma. We don't know how to remove him from it."

Scott rubbed his eyes. "So let me get all this straight. Commander Shepard was supposedly killed after Saren and the Geth attacked the Citadel. Except he wasn't. Or almost was. Hell! He's here and nobody in charge knows why. We can't wake him up and ask him. So we're just stuck, like this, until what? He wakes up?"

"I'm looking into Jien Garson's files, to see if there's anything to indicate Shepard's presence here." Tann sighed. "Currently, there is nothing."

"I can see what you meant by sensitive matters." Scott licked his lips. "How do we proceed from here?" _I need to get into Dad's memories. Maybe there's something about Shepard? Is this what you meant by find things out about you?_

"You continue your mission, Pathfinder. But this is on a need to know basis. Considering some of the allegiances that your crew have with others no longer on board the Nexus, it is better not to involve them. We don't want word of Shepard's presence here to spread. Not before we know the how and why. And then we wait and hope that he wakes, or we can wake him. I fear only he might have the answers."

"Understood." Scott looked down at Shepard. "This has been a hell of a day, hasn't it?" He glanced at Cora. "Why we came, eh? For moments like this?"


	2. Champions

Addison and Tann were the first to leave, noting that they would be returning to their posts back on the Nexus. The Andromeda Initiative's director had stated that further updates on Shepard condition would be forwarded to the Tempest, as well as any connections to why the first human SPECTRE was present on the Hyperion. Seemingly for Scott Ryder, as humanity's Pathfinder, the mystery of Commander John Shepard fell right into his domain.

That certainly wasn't in the Pathfinders manual.

"You ready to head back?" Cora asked as she glanced from Shepard back to Scott.

"Yeah." His eyes didn't leave Shepard's face. "I don't really know what to say. Got any advice for me?"

Cora laughed quietly. It was more out of helplessness than humour. "Not this time, Pathfinder."

Scott grimaced as he finally pulled his gaze from Shepard to Cora. "I need to ask you something. With Tann and Addison gone, I-"

"You want to know if I'm holding things back from you." Cora's words weren't angry or accusing. "If your father told me anything about Shepard." She straightened up. "I don't."

Scott hated to even bring up the topic. Ever since he'd been designated as his father's successor, Cora had been nothing but helpful in trying to help him adjust to the new situation and responsibilities that now laid at his feet. To accuse her, even remotely, felt like a betrayal.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have implied-"

Cora cut him off. "You have nothing to apologise for, Scott. You have a right to ask. From the way Tann wants to fob off this entire investigation onto you, it's your prerogative."

"Yeah, seems like another item to add to the laundry list. Probably more exciting than minerals."

"No offence, but we're in Andromeda. Minerals are pretty exciting here." She smiled. "Don't sell them short. SAM will be disappointed."

Scott turned to look back at Shepard. "You knew my dad better than I did. Do you think he knew, or that he had something to do with this?"

Cora's gaze returned to Shepard. "Honestly? I don't know, Scott. The firmest connection we have between them right now is that they're both N7 graduates. Beyond that, it's flimsy. Do you?"

Scott shrugged. "In one of his last logs, he said there'd be things we might learn about him, things we might not like. Maybe this is it. Maybe it isn't. You think if we shake him hard enough, he might wake up?"

"I'm pretty sure that's plan B. They've already tried it I imagine."

"I don't know," Scott mused. "I can shake with the best of them."

"A man of many talents, clearly. But Shepard isn't here by accident, that's for sure."

Scott sighed. "After Eos I was so stoked to get back out there. Now? God all I want is for him to wake up. To tell us what he knows. To find out if he knows my father. To find out how he's even alive." He chuckled quietly. "A whole new galaxy to explore and all I want is for two people to wake up and talk to me."

Cora placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, squeezing it softly. "They will. Until that time, we're going to keep on doing what we're doing. Don't let this distract you, Scott. You accomplished a hell of a thing today."

"We did. We're a team. An oddly meshed together unit for sure. But hey, it seems to work. So far anyway."

"What do you want to tell the others if they ask? You know Liam is going to be interested."

Scott shrugged. "Tell 'em it was related to my dad. They won't prod any further. When the time is right, we'll tell them. Hopefully, he'll be able to tell all of us." He turned back to Cora. "If word got out about Shepard, to the exiles, what do you think would happen?"

"Thinking of a informative pay-day?"

"Always good to consider your full options. Pathfinder doesn't pay that well."

Cora licked her lips as she pondered the ramifications. "Nothing good I suspect. There'd probably be moves to try and acquire him. The first Human SPECTRE, alive, in Andromeda? I'm pretty sure the Initiative doesn't have the credits they'd be extorted for, that's for sure."

"And if Shepard wakes up during all of that," Scott glanced at the SPECTRE's body. "I can't see him being too fond of the exiles nature. Just a hunch." He moved toward the tents exit. "I'm going to stick around and talk to Harry about Sara. See if I can dig up some more information about what's inside of our friend here too. I'll see you back at the ship?"

"Of course." Cora smiled as they exited the tent, leaving Commander Shepard in peace once again. "Remember what I said though, Scott. Don't let this consume you."

* * *

 _Tick it off the list. Bucket list. Lisssssst. Get drunk in a brand new galaxy. CHECK. I think.. think.. maybe, Cora said something about no distractions? Whoops. Totally consumed.  
_

Scott grinned as he slammed another empty glass onto the table he'd been sitting at for over an hour inside the Nexus' bar, the Vortex. He motioned for one of the waitress, an asari, to bring him another. The waitress simply smiled and brought him his drink, removing the many other empty glasses from his table as she left him to his corner booth.

 _A toast to Eos. To the men and women there, making it all happen. To the dust and bugs. Thanks for giving us something to study. I like it all. It's all great. Except the Kett. Aaand the bugs on second thought.  
_

He grabbed his new drink. "To the Nexus!" Scott shouted out loud. A few cheered back, but most ignored Humanity's new pathfinder. Clearly, he wasn't quite the recognizable face as of yet.

 _Not like Shepard. They'd raise their glasses to him. Buy him all the drinks. Never have to buy one himself again. Saviour of the Citadel. Well the Citadel is long gone now, buddy._

Scott felt the hot liquid burn at his throat. He wasn't even sure what it was, but it was definitely doing a good job.

"Pathfinder, are you okay?" SAM's voice came through their private channel.

"Oh yes. I'm celebrating the day. Helluva day, isn't it?" Scott chuckled. "Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm lying to something inside of my head. You know me better than I do, right?" He cleared his throat. "Let me correct myself. I should be celebrating. Eos. Amazing. That vault? Wow. I've never seen or experienced anything like it. Quite the run. My crew. MY crew." He grinned. "They're my crew. And they're great. Liam? He's awesome. Great accent. Even better hair. Vetra? She's so tall. Loves cereal. Drack? Gives the best hugs. I bet anyway. Cora? She's got a great a-, wait! Don't tell her that. That's inappropriate, even if true. She's awesome. Who else, oh, Peebs! She's fun, isn't she? Plus she knows her stuff. They're all top. And they're my crew. On my ship! I should be toasting them." The smile disappeared from Scott's face. "But I find myself being drawn back to him. Lying there in that bed. He's here, with us. He should be leading us, not me. He's a hero. I've just got a fancy toy in my head." Scott paused. "No offence."

"Your father wanted-"

"We don't know what my father wanted." Scott cut him off, spite flowing through his words. "If we did, he wouldn't have us jumping through fucking hoops. Even in death you couldn't make this easy, could you?" Scott pushed away the glass and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, SAM. I just, it's a lot, right?"

"The death of your father is something you have yet to process, Pathfinder. You must take time to grieve."

"No time to do that. Too much celebrating, right?" Scott shook his head. "This was all dad's dream. I wanted adventure, sure, but all of this? It was supposed to be Cora. I took this from her. Everything she trained for and I just whisked it out from under her nose. And yet, even if she holds it against me, she doesn't show it. She's a good person. They all are. You too, SAM. I know you're not, but, well you know." Scott shook his head. "If Shepard wakes up.. goddammit, I want this. I didn't know how much I did. But now, after Eos, after what we accomplished?"

"Nobody will replace you, Pathfinder."

Scott smiled sadly. "I know. Dad made sure of that, didn't he? Maybe I should toast him. He gave me so much, but left even more hidden." He shook his head. "If only we knew why Shepard was here."

 _Don't keep us waiting, hero._

* * *

Daimon Leech yawned as he checked the time on his omni-tool. The twenty four year old human was on guard duty outside of all places, the cryo bay onboard the Hyperion. He considered it to be a strange posting since being deployed seven hours earlier, much preferring the thought of being on Eos where he was initially scheduled to be deployed. He didn't argue it of course, he went where he was told. But Leech did wonder why. He'd heard the rumours that the human Pathfinder Scott Ryder's sister was having difficulties. He wondered if his posting was related, given her siblings new and impressive job title. Plus it seemed founded, after the Initiative's success on Eos. He couldn't wait to see it for himself.

Leech straightened as the door to the cryo bay opened, Dr. Carlyle stepping out. "You heading to bed, doc?"

Dr. Carlyle stifled a yawn. "Indeed. I'll see you tomorrow, Daimon."

"Good night, doc." Leech watched as Carlyle made his way off towards his quarters. To his knowledge, Harry was the last person inside the cryo bay. The last one conscious, anyway. With him gone, it would be so easy to take a peak inside, to get at least some sort of confirmation on why he was there.

Leech didn't follow through with the idea. He wanted to impress those in charge. Clearly, there was an important reason for his posting. Leech came to Andromeda to move up in the world. He didn't want to put anything that might throw his future out of the airlock before it even got started. He certainly didn't want to join the exiles, that's for certain.

He tried to stifle another yawn. "Come on now, only two more hours 'til shift change." Leech felt his eyes grow heavy. "No. Stay with it." It'd been a hard adjustment coming out of cryo. After sleeping for six hundred years, Leech thought he was good with not sleeping for at least a few months. Yet all he wanted to do was drift right off. The cryo pod was sounding good right about now.

His eyes sharpened as he watched a woman emerge from the tram. Dressed in a lab coat, he was immediately drawn to her face. She was absolutely beautiful. With her dark hair tied back, she was a picture of radiance in an awfully dull hallway. She smiled as she caught his glance, Leech quickly breaking eye contact to stare at the wall behind her.

"Good evening." Before he knew it, the woman was standing right in front of him, a handful of datapads under her arms. Not only that, she was talking to him.

"Ma'am." He nodded with a smile. He was quite proud at his strong his voice sounded.

"Please don't call me that." She laughed softly. It was a wonderful sound. She had an accent, growing up somewhere on Earth. Leech wasn't sure where, having grown up himself on Eden Prime. "It makes me feel awfully old. But I suppose we all are, right? I'm Doctor Madison Reave. It's always nice to meet a new face around here."

"Daimon Leech." He smiled broadly. "Security."

"I can see that." She nodded to his rifle. "I'd be fearful otherwise." Madison frowned slightly. "You look tired. Don't tell me they've got you guarding here all by yourself?"

"For the next two hours, yeah."

Madison shook her head. "And I bet you don't even know why. Want to know a secret?" She grinned, whispering close. "Some old politician. That's who you're guarding. Exciting, right?"

"I'm just happy to be of service, Dr."

"You're cute. You'll do well here." Another radiant smile. Leech could feel his heart melting. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on our VIP." She raised her omni-tool, the door clicking open to allow her access. "I'll see you later." As she went to step inside, the datapads Madison had been carrying fell to the floor. "Oh bloody hell."

"I've got it." Leech quickly bent down to gather them up. He quickly returned to standing and handed over the datapads with a smile. "Here you go."

Madison smiled. "You're a sweetheart. I'll keep my eye out for you." She cupped his cheek softly. "Sorry you're stuck here, but I'm glad you are. Made my night." Madison stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

The smile vanished instantly. Stepping over to the tent at the far end of the room, she once again raised her omni-tool. It chimed, allowing her access.

The ID read Jien Garson, founder of the Andromeda Initiative. This wasn't Jien Garson. Jien Garson was dead.

She ducked inside the tent and laid her eyes on Commander Shepard. "It's been too long, Commander." Opening up her omni-tool once more, she began to scan the SPECTRE. "Readings look good. Implants stable during travel, excellent." 'Madison' checked her omni-tool. A count down implied that she had one minute left. "Plenty of time."

The woman opened her coat, retrieving a small device from inside of the pocket. Raising it to the left side of Shepard's neck, she pressed the device once. Removing it, she quickly added it to his right palm and once again pressed. Returning the device to her pocket, she turned and excited the tent, locking it once more behind her.

The woman briskly walked towards the door and waited. Her omni-tool count down was into it's last ten seconds. As it ended, she heard a thud. Opening a door, the body of Leech was now lying at her feet. Quickly, she stepped over the security guard and made her way towards the tram.

Taking one last glance back at cryo,she smiled to herself. "Welcome to Andromeda, Shepard."


	3. First Contact Protocol

It was never going to be easy. The trip to Andromeda, the Initiative as a whole, it was always going to have it's fair share of problems. However, nobody foresaw just how many problems they would face, the scale and size of the initial disaster that would end up striking them. If they had, the mission would never have been greenlit in the first place.

Jarun Tann was eighth in the line of succession when it came to those who would lead the Initiative if the worse came to pass. He wanted it. The power. The responsibility. But there's a difference between wanting something, working and manipulating your way to get there and being thrown head first into it without a crash helmet. He'd seen it himself when Donnel Udina had joined the Council as humanity's representative, well over six hundred years ago. Tann sometimes wondered what became of the man, whether he was able to push through his own ideas and ideals against an already stubborn Council. Now, the man that had helped put Udina there, John Shepard, was here.

With him.

Shepard was the reason why Jarun Tann was working long into the night, delving further and further into Jien Garson's files to try and find out just why the first human SPECTRE was onboard the Hyperion. The Initiative had former SPECTRE's of their own, but Shepard was not supposed to be one, at least that was how it was made out to be from the zero data available on the subject of his sudden appearance.

Tann threw a datapad down and leaned back in his chair. He caught sight of the flag given to Scott Ryder from August Bradley, acting Mayor of Prodromos. Tann wished he could focus on the success stories, god knows the Nexus could use them. But it seemed that every day, a new problem would arise, bigger than the last. Or maybe he was just tired. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day, a brighter day, for everyone.

The alarm that began to ring from his terminal killed off any hope of that.

The Salarian's eyes widened as he was noted of the access code being used to access Shepard's tent inside the cryo bay. "Security to the cryo bay, now!" He cut his com and stood from his desk, quickly making his way down the stairs from his office.

"Sir, Maynard here." One of the security guards patched through to Tann as he skipped down the stairs from Operations. "Leech is out cold. He's alive but unresponsive. Cryo is locked down. We can't get inside."

"Yes, yes, there's a reason for that." Tann waited impatiently for the tram to arrive, tapping his foot on the floor. "I'm on my way. Be ready!"

"Always ready, sir."

Tann boarded the tram upon it's arrival and instructed it to take him to the cryo bay on the Hyperion. Utilizing his Director override, the tram travelled a little faster than normal. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Maybe, just maybe, it would help him get there in time.

The tram soon arrived at cryo, Tann hardly waiting for the doors to open fully before he jogged down the stairs. There were three members of security waiting. "Director. We've notified Dr. Carlyle. He's on his way."

"Good, good." Tann didn't give a damn about the downed security guard. He looked at the doors. Tann knew he couldn't take them all inside. This was still strictly on a need to know basis. Still, whoever was using Jien Garson's access codes could still be inside. "Maynard, you're with me. The rest of you, outside, understood?"

The guards recognized the order as Tann stepped towards the door. "Fire is authorized, but non-lethal if possible." He whispered quietly to Maynward. "Hand me your sidearm."

He could tell Maynard wanted to object, but he did as he was told wordlessly as the security guard handed Tann his pistol. Tann took the pistol and turned off the safety. He took a breath and raised his omni-tool, the doors unlocking a fraction.

No fire came their way. He nodded to Maynard, the human entering first, Tann quickly following behind. Tann quickly locked the doors once they were inside. He was scared, but he couldn't have Shepard's secret getting out. That's if the SPECTRE hadn't been moved, of course.

The cryo bay was empty apart from Sara Ryder on one of the beds, still showing no response to the situation that was surrounding her. He waved his hand toward the location of the cryo pods. "Sweep there. I'm going for the tent."

"Sir, I don't think-"

"I gave you an order." Tann cut him off.

Maynard held his tongue. "Sir." With a raised pistol, he set off towards the pods and out of sight. Tann took another deep breath as he approached the tent. It was locked, so once again he raised his omni-tool to unlock the tent. Tann raised his pistol. His hand wasn't steady and he cursed it for being so. Without another thought of doubt, Tann ducked inside the tent.

A hand caught his arm immediately, grabbing the pistol out of his hand before he even had a chance to react. Tann's eyes widened as he stared down the barrel of the pistol, fear racked on his face as he faced the man that was holding the gun on him.

"Who are you?" Commander Shepard's voice was raspy and tired. But his reflexes were sharp, or at least sharp enough to disarm a man such as Jarun Tann. Shepard didn't fire, but from the look on his face, he certainly wasn't in the mood to be messed around. Maybe he sensed the fear radiating of Tann. For once, the Salarian was glad of it.

"I'm Jorun Tann," Tann's voice was weak, hesitant, lacking the true authority of a leader. "I'm the Director of the Initiative."

"The Initiative?" Shepard's gruff voice returned, his eyes analysing the Salarian. "You have once chance to tell me what that is and where the hell I am."

Tann knew that adjusting from cryo was hard, but they'd yet to encounter anyone with any significant memory loss. "The Andromeda Initiative." Tann offered the full name, but Shepard still showed nothing of note. "The operation to take us from the Milky-Way, to discover the wonders of the Helius Cluster?" He cleared his throat, shooting into an educated guess. "The mission you signed up for?"

"Mission?" Shepard frowned. His arm did not waver. "What mission? Where's Anderson? What the hell is going on?" Shepard didn't seem to click with what Tann was saying regarding their trip to Andromeda.

"Director Tann, are you okay?" Maynard shouted from outside the door. Shepard immediately tensed, his eyes quickly shooting towards the tent door.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine." Tann shouted. "The doors locked." He whispered to Shepard. "Please, that's just a member of station security. He can't get in he-" The unlocking of the tent door shredded his words of assurance.

"Director, are you-" Dr. Harry Carlyle stepped into the tent and froze in place as he found the gun now trained on him. "Holy shit. You're awake." His words trailed off quickly.

"Please, Shepard." Tann tried to focus the man's attention back on himself. He always liked the attention, not normally that which came down the barrel of a gun however. The Salarian wasn't sure where the sudden bout of heroism had come from. "Clearly, there are some wires crossed here. We are no threat to you. Please, just put the gun down, and we'll talk this out, okay?" He nodded quickly. "You want answers, yes? I know just the man who might be able to help."

And so any aquired heroism quickly drifted away once more as he looked for his scapegoat.

"Harry, call-" The pistol once again came too close to comfort for Tann as it was aimed at his face. "Please, Shepard. Just let us call someone. You can keep the pistol, we can even leave this tent to give you more space."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "If you don't give me some answers-"

"Of course, of course. There's nothing I want to do more right now, believe me." He nodded toward Dr. Carlyle in a hurry. "Call Ryder. Get him down here, now. Tell him.. tell him you know who is awake."

* * *

 _Eugh. Oh.. god. Where, what.. how?_

Scott winced as he opened his eyes, the bright lights of his quarters on the Tempest offering no such kindness to his current predicament. He was on his bed, still fully clothed, feeling a little worse for wear.

 _How did I.. get, here?_

"SAM?" Scott spoke out loud, raising a hand to try and block out the lights. "How did I get back here?"

"You were assisted by Drack upon his return from the Vortex, Pathfinder."

Scott groaned. He couldn't remember that. "Assisted?"

"Drack carried you over his shoulder."

"Oh god." Scott grimaced. "Oh.. god. Did anyone see?"

"I estimate a total of forty seven individuals on board the Nexus that witnessed the scene. Twenty within the Vortex and twenty seven more scattered throughout the docking area of the Nexus."

"Shit." _That's going to make the front pages_. "How bad was I?"

"You were performing karaoke, Pathfinder. However, you were doing so without the use of a microphone or pre-designated backing music. Drack believed it was in your best interests to return to the ship."

"Oh god." Scott repeated himself once more. "And here? Who saw.. that?"

"Drack was careful to avoid other members of the crew. However, Dr. T'Perro did catch him carrying you down one of the ladders that led to your quarters. She wishes to talk at your earliest convenience, Pathfinder."

 _Fuck my life_. "Got it, thanks SAM. That'll be all." _At least it's quite a soothing voice. Doesn't hurt that bad._

"Pathfinder, you have-"

"Please, SAM." Scott tried to push himself up. "I need a moment."

"Apologies, Pathfinder. But I have received a priority message from Dr. Carlyle. It is in regard to Commander Shepard. He is awake on board the Hyperion."

Scott's eyes widened. "He's awake?"

"Yes. Director Tann has requested your immediate presence. Commander Shepard is currently holding him at gunpoint."

"What!" Scott spluttered at the calmness of SAM's words. He tried to push himself to his feet, but stumbled and fell onto his knees. "Goddammit." Scott managed to push himself back to his feet, but stumbled as he tried to regain his balance.

"Pathfinder, would you like me to alert Drack to-"

"No!" Scott shook his head. "No more carrying."

"Very well, Pathfinder. May I instead offer advice to visit Dr. T'Perro?"

"Her lecture will have to wait, SAM." Scott tried to unsteadily make his way towards the door.

"I believe Dr. T'Perro may be able to offer assistance with you current state, Pathfinder."

 _Oh, right, yeah. A shot of.. whatever it is. It'll sort me right out! Come down will be hell in a few hours, but I need these hours._ "Good call, SAM." Scott stepped out of his quarters, using the walls for support as he made his way towards the med-bay. Every step felt bigger than the last as he finally reached the door and stepped inside. Once again, the room felt awfully bright.

Dr. Lexi turned in her chair, a frown already written onto her blue features. "Ah, there you are."

Even given his current state, Scott could tell from her tone just how disappointed she was. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have drunk so much and Drack, and, yes, all of that." He held up his hand. "I will take my punishment, but I need to get onto the Nexus, now. Seriously. I need the shot thing, you know."

The doctor rolled her eyes. "Scott, I-"

"Now, Lexi." He insisted. "I swear. This is important."

"What the Pathfinder is saying is correct, Dr. T'Perro." SAM chimed in. "I'm afraid an urgent situation requires his assistance."

Lexi gritted her teeth. "Fine. Because SAM says so, this time." She reached into one of her draws and grabbed an applicator.

"Hey, you normally like prodding me with needles and stuff." Scott tried to joke, but Lexi offered nothing in return. She instead pressed the device into his arm, a little rougher than normal. "Ow!" The pain quickly passed. Scott felt his mind clear, his body straighten, the pain from the lights disappearing. "The joy of modern medicine."

"I'm pleased to see you're feeling better, Pathfinder. However, I'm equally thankful to know what situation you'll be in three hours from now. After that, you better come see me. We have some matters to discuss."

"You're mean, you know that?" Scott shook his head. "Thanks. Hopefully, this'll be sorted in three hours."

"What is going on?"

Scott grimaced. "I'm afraid I can't say, I'm sorry. I'll be able to tell you soon, I promise." He moved for the door.

"Wait." Lexi grabbed another applicator from her draw and handed it to Scott. "Just in case."

Scott smiled. "Thank you."

"Better hope you don't need it. Two will make the come down so much worse." She teased, but Scott could tell there was worry behind her eyes. Scott tried to reassure her with a smile.

"Lets hope not." He turned and made his way for the ladder at the end of the hall, moving much more freely now. He brought up his coms. "Cora? You up?"

A moment passed. "Of course. What do you need?"

"I need you to come with me, now. He's awake."

He heard the woman curse in the background. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Shepard stared at Tann. He still hadn't moved with the gun firmly aimed between the salarian and the other human, not taking up their offer to move from the tent. The doctor, Harry, had made his call to the man referred to as Ryder, the man who was going to supposedly give Shepard answers. They'd instructed Maynard to leave the room and to allow Scott Ryder in once he'd arrived at the Hyperion.

But just because he hadn't arrived yet, didn't mean that Shepard wasn't going to try and find out the answers he wanted beforehand.

Shepard offered a show of good faith as he lowered the pistol. He saw the Salarian visibly relax. He didn't trust either of them, but Shepard also didn't see them as a threat.

"Tann, Harry." Shepard tilted his head. "I've got to admit, I've never held hostages before." He looked around the tent. "But I've also never woken up in a place like this. Not even after shore leave."

Tann laughed strongly. Too strongly. "Ah yes I imagine you have quite the stories, Shepard!"

Shepard gazed at him. Tann's laughter ended abruptly. Shepard was starting to feel more and more energised. His mind was becoming clearer, his voice stronger. "So, let's try this again, shall we?" He held up his hand. "I know your guy is coming. But you're this, 'Director', correct? You must know your stuff."

"Ah, well, I'm fairly new to the role. I wasn't supposed to get this and well, you know how it is, learning on the job as I go."

Shepard flicked his eyes over to the doctor. "And you're what, my physician?"

"I, no, Shepard." Carlyle, despite the circumstances, was a stronger individual than Tann. "If I may, Shepard, what do you remember? Before all of this?"

Shepard's mind raced. Glimpses of the Prothean beacon faded in and out of his thoughts. He saw Saren, on his hoverboard, waxing lyrically about Sovereign.

He saw Garrus take the shot that put the son of a bitch down.

He saw Liara, her smile, running to him as he pulled himself out of the wreckage in the Council Chambers. He saw her embrace, he felt it, as she gripped hold of him.

The party, the celebration, her blue skin on his. Joining as one.

The days that quickly passed before they were back out on the hunt, trying to eliminate remaining pockets of geth. And then, darkness. Space. Closing around him. Fire and screams. Blood and ultimately, death.

His eyes widened as he found himself back in the present. He raised the pistol once more as fire filled his eyes. "What did you do to my ship? Where are they, where are my crew?" His heart ached. "Where's Liara?"

Tann stuttered as he tried to respond, gazing between Shepard and Harry, hopelessly wanting some sort of assistance. "Shepard, please." Harry spoke up. "Your ship, it was-"

"Director? Are you in there?" Scott Ryder's voice interrupted Harry. "Shepard? Can you hear me?"

"The man with the answers, eh?" Shepard's heart was racing as the screams filled his ears. Tann nodded rapidly. "Move, now. Both of you, out." The SPECTRE clearly wasn't thinking straight. All he could see, hear, feel was those closest to him, begging for him. Tann almost dove out of the tent as he pushed past Carlyle, the doctor quickly following. Shepard ducked out of the tent, his pistol raised.

He locked eyes with the man across the room. This Ryder was young, younger than him. Shepard deducted quickly that he must have been in his early twenties.

By the time that Shepard caught sight of the woman to his left, the biotic throw had launched him apart from Tann and Carlyle as he crashed into the vid screen at the end of the room. Hitting with such force that the display shattered, Shepard fell to the floor with a thump, the pistol sliding away from his hand.

Scott moved quickly to secure the pistol, aiming it squarely at the SPECTRE. _I'm holding a gun on Commander Shepard. What the- focus! Now isn't the time._ "He out?"

Dr. Carlyle moved to check on Shepard as Cora joined him by his side, ready and willing if needed. "Yeah."

Cora's biotics dissipated. "Sorry. Used a bit too much force."

"Better safe than sorry." He squeezed her shoulder. "This day, eh?" Scott turned to Tann. "What the fuck is going on?"

Tann shook his head. "It was as if, as if he had no idea about anything that has happened. The fire in his eyes." Tann swallowed. "We need to secure him, before he wakes up."

Scott looked down at Shepard's unconscious form once again. "And somehow still keep this quiet, right? Sounds simple enough." He groaned.

 _I'm going to need more of those shots at this rate, Lexi._


	4. Revelations

_The way this night is going, I'm definitely going to need this._

Scott pulled out one of the shots that Lexi had given him, taking it into his arm. He noticed Cora's look of worry immediately. He had hoped that nobody had seen the action. "I'm fine."

Cora was clearly unsure. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Scott disposed of the packaging. "I just celebrated Eos a little too hard in the Vortex, that's all."

Cora crossed her arms, a mischievous smile forming on her face. "And where was my invite, Pathfinder?"

"Next time, I swear." Scott held up his hands. "You can even buy the drinks if you want to."

"Lets not go that far. But I'll hold you to next time." Cora glanced over at the bed that Shepard now occupied. Wisely, he'd been shackled so as not to cause more problems whenever he next came around. Harry was checking his vital signs under the watchful eye of Maynard, the guard that Tann had brought into the room with him. The guard had been fairly surprised to see Shepard storming out of the tent. So surprised in fact that he didn't know how to react when the SPECTRE had done so. "So that wasn't what I expected to walk in to."

"Right?" Scott nodded. "What the hell happened there?"

"Best ask the source if I were you. The one that's awake, anyway."

Scott groaned. "Gotcha." He walked towards the bed opposite Shepard. The guard who had been knocked out, Leech, was currently sat up and talking with Director Tann and Foster Addison, who had only recently arrived once she'd heard about the commotion.

Tann glanced at Scott and Cora as they joined them bedside. "Officer Leech here is filling us in on the details of what he remembers. Please, start your account again."

Leech nodded weakly. "Not long after Harr- Dr Carlyle left, a woman came out of the elevator. She was dressed in a labcoat, dark hair.. she was beautiful." Leech groaned. "She flirted with me. Dropped her belongings. I helped them pick them up. Next thing I know, I'm waking up with a blinding headache."

Ryder frowned. "Did you get her name?"

"Dr. Reave, I think. I can't remember her first name, sorry."

"There is no one part of the Initiative with that name, certainly not a doctor. A cover, no doubt." Tann motioned for Ryder and Cora to join Addison and himself in private. "The access code used on the door belonged to Jien Garson."

"Jien Garson?" Cora asked. "But she's-"

"Dead, yes, thank you Lieutenant." Addison groaned. "We're well aware."

Cora held her tongue, but Scott felt the distaste in his mouth. "Hey, we've all been caught with our pants down here. Why the hell was her access code even still valid?"

"An oversight, clearly. Yet another mistake that has been made in the past year." Tann sighed.

"What about the cameras? Surely there's footage. Even if we don't have a name, facial recognition must bring up something."

"They've been wiped clean."

"What?" Scott and Cora both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Kandros is as confused, and angry, as we are. I'd like to say it's not the first time something like this has happened, but.." Addison trailed off.

Scott shook his head. "What the hell is going on around here?" He stopped himself. "Just, now what?"

Addison groaned. "I don't know. I'm saying that too much lately."

Cora glanced at the bed to her left. "What about Shepard? Why was he so angry when coming out of the tent?"

"He didn't seem to know where he was." Tann began to explain his ordeal. "He clearly didn't react to the Initiative. It has true that some have been confused, forgetful, when coming out of cryo. But this was something more. He started asking about his ship, his crew. That's when he blazed fire in his eyes. Shepard was panicked. That's when you arrived."

"So let me get this straight." Scott tapped his foot impatiently. "Someone came here, using Jien Garson's access code. We don't know who she is and we only have a partial idea, thanks to a clearly confused security guard. Somehow not only does she have the access codes, but she has the ability to make footage disappear. Plus Shepard woke up not long after dropping by." He glanced at Cora. "Is this the part where Dad would have kicked somebodys ass?"

"Yep."

Scott looked at Tann. "Sounds like I have some asses to kick."

"Just, wait, Ryder. I admit, this is not how we'd want the situation to play out. But we must adapt, just like we have done since arriving in Andromeda."

"So we're back to the wild-eyed former should be dead SPECTRE who shouldn't be here? Great." Scott rolled his eyes. "Harry? Can we have a word?"

Harry walked over to join the four of them. "What do you need?"

"A goddamn miracle." Scott shook his head. "But until then, what can you tell us?"

"Not much to be honest."

Scott laughed. "What a surprise."

Harry ignored the laughter. "I can wake him whenever is needed. It's not like it was before. He's sedated right now."

"And this tech that's inside of him?"

"No clue. I haven't seen anything like it. Equipment here isn't built for this. I'd hope he'd have more answers for me. But what I can say is this, physically, he's strong. Personally I'd have thought it would take more to knock him out." Harry glanced at Cora. "No offence."

"None taken."

Scott crossed his arms. "Maybe whatever this mystery tech is didn't agree with stasis? Or he's got to.. boot up? He's not a computer, is he, doc? Or a robot?"

"No to both. He's still Human. Just, upgraded."

A wry smile formed on Scott's face. "Damn. If he was a robot, maybe he'd come with a manual."

"We're trying to pull answers out of thin air." Addison was clearly as impatient as always. "There's only one thing we can do now."

"Wake him." Tann added before Addison could finish.

"Yeah, you're both right. He's secure?" Scott asked.

"Very." Harry confirmed. "He's not going anywhere unless you unlock him, or Cora physically moves him again."

"Don't get tempted, Cora." Scott motioned towards Shepard. "Then I guess we should do this." He glanced at Tann. "Since you called me down here, I guess you want me to handle this?"

"As Pathfinder, I believe the responsibility should be yours, yes."

 _Of course you did._ "Harry, wake him."

As Harry went to Shepard's side, Cora whispered closely to Scott. "You got this."

"We're about to find out."

"That wasn't a question, Scott."

Scott smiled softly at the show of confidence that Cora had in him. Maybe she'd seen something, or maybe she was just picturing his old man. But right now, it didn't matter. What mattered was some sort of answers.

And his very first session of questioning was with the first human SPECTRE.

 _Talking about diving into the deep end._

It only took a minute before Shepard's eyes started to flutter open. Instinctively he went to raise him arm to protect himself from the light. Unfortunately for him, both were chained at his side. He shook his wrist carefully as he looked down at the attachment, before finally raising his head to look at those staring at him.

Shepard's eyes travelled from face to face until they finally landed on Cora. To her surprise, he smiled. "Should have seen that one coming. Nice job." He coughed. "Next time I'll duck."

Cora remained silent as Scott took a step forward towards the end of the bed. "Shepard, I'm Scott Ryder."

"The man with the answers." Shepard cocked his head. "A little young for an interrogation, aren't you kid?"

Scott stood up straight. "I'm the human Pathfinder."

"That's a flashy title. Doesn't mean anything to me though." Shepard pulled at his chains. "I see we've switched roles again, Tann."

The Salarian actually backed up a little despite being the furthest one from Shepard.

Scott tried to regain Shepard's focus onto him. "Do you know where you are, Shepard?"

"The Initiative, or so I've been told." Shepard's eyes narrowed. "That's what your friend informed me of anyway, the Director."

"That is correct. But I'll ask again, where are you, Shepard?"

"Normally I should be the one asking that question, just so you know. Don't worry, apart from that, you're doing a great job."

"You didn't answer my question."

Shepard smiled. "That's correct. Clearly, I don't know where I am. I suppose I've made plenty of enemies over the years. This isn't an Alliance facility, that's for sure."

Scott blinked. _Lets try.. kindness?_ "Shepard, John.. we're not your enemy. Trust me, we're as confused as this as you seemingly are."

"This says otherwise." Shepard pulled at the chains. "So why don't you stop yanking me around and give me some goddamn answers yourself?"

"Fine." Scott quickly glanced at Tann. _Forget kindness. Firm. He'll respect that._ "You want to hear it, so be it. One month after the battle of the Citadel, you were declared as killed in action by the Alliance and the Council, the very Council you saved. That's what we, the public, were led to believe." He motioned to Shepard. "Clearly that was not the case. What were you doing, John? Why are you here?"

Shepard gritted his teeth. "What do you mean, what was I doing? I'm right here. Clearly, I've been right here. You say your not my enemy? Where's Councillor Anderson? What the hell happened to my ship, my crew, who attacked us?" Shepard's voice rose to a yell.

Scott could feel the people behind him shifting uncomfortably. _He really doesn't know. What the fuck?_ His expression softened. "John. What year do you think it is?"

Shepard let out a frustrated grunt. "It's 2183."

Scott closed his eyes. "The year is 2819, John."

"Bullshit." Shepard stared a hole into Ryder. "I don't know what type of game it is you're playing-"

"It's the truth, John. The year is 2819. You're currently on board Ark Hyperion, attached to the Nexus, in the Andromeda Galaxy. We discovered you in one of the stasis pods onboard. It took us over six hundred years to reach Andromeda. You were asleep for that time."

Shepard didn't blink. "Bullshit. It's not possible."

"I can assure you, it can and is."

Shepard shook his head. "We had a plan. Anderson and I. And then they attacked. Liara wanted me to go with her, but I had to stay, help Joker."

"Wait, Liara? As in Liara T'Soni?" _Please be one and the same._

"You know her?" Shepard tried to sit forward but was chained in place.

"No, but I discovered some messages from her in my father's cabin." Scott brought up his omni-tool. _What am I even doing? I'm way out of my league here. Maybe this will help?_ He scrolled through the entries from his father that had been unlocked until he reached Liara's name. He clicked play.

"Hello, Alec - this is Dr. T'Soni. I'm flattered you contacted me. Most scientists dismiss my work. But I'm young and asari and they're getting older, so we'll see who has the final word." Shepard's eyes widened at the voice, taking it all in as she softly laughed before continuing. In the meantime, I'm happy to pass along my research. I hope your team finds it useful." The recording came to a stop, before another quickly started. "Hello, Alec. I received your message. I must say, the thought of exploring another galaxy has my head spinning. I'm honestly not sure how people could survive a trip like that. And anyway, I couldn't bear to leave the Milky Way behind. There's so much about the Protheans I still hope to learn here, so much potential wisdom to tap. I wish you much good luck and future success."

Scott closed his omni-tool. "There's more, but only about the Protheans and her research."

Shepard looked down at the bed. His voice was hollow. "Liara." Shepard's voice trailed off for a moment as he tried to collect the thoughts flying round his head. "You're not lying? We're truly in Andromeda?"

Scott nodded. "Yes. We've only recently arrived. The Nexus has been here for just over a year."

"I have to go back."

Scott bit his lip. "There's no going back, John. This was a one way trip, I'm sorry."

"Damn it, there has to be a way!"

Silence filled the room. Scott didn't know what to say, he couldn't find the words. He'd signed up for this mission. He'd chosen to come to Andromeda, they all had.

Except Shepard. He hadn't made that choice.

"Why did you bring me here?" Shepard asked. Scott could tell he was trying to hold it together, but the reality of the situation was crashing down hard on him.

"We didn't, John. As I said, we discovered you in one of the cryo pods. We were hoping you'd have answers. About why you're here, your condition."

"My condition?"

"You're full of tech that none of us truly understand. It was keeping you sedated. After we found you, we couldn't wake you." Scott turned to Tann. "The so called doctor, her name?"

"Reave."

"John, does the name Dr. Reave mean anything to you?"

Shepard shook his head. "Nothing. This tech. Did she put it there? Did I-" Shepard trailed off. "What happened to me?"

"We don't know. But she knows. We're going to find her, John. We're going to find out how and why you're here."

Scott knew it wasn't what Shepard wanted to hear. He wanted his life, back in the Milky Way, six hundred years in the past. If he'd once agreed to this trip, he didn't remember it now. He was a stranger in a strange land, without a friend in the galaxy.

He was lost.

Shepard stared down at his hands. He stayed that way for a little over a minute. Nobody said a word. "I need to see it." Shepard met Scott's eyes. "Andromeda. Show me."

Tann finally found his voice once more. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, he's right." Scott turned to Tann and Addison. "Clear operations. Let him see."

The Salarian looked quizzically at the Pathfinder. "This is on you, Ryder."

* * *

The trip to operations was done without a hitch. At Scott insistence, Shepards chains were removed and he was free to walk between himself and Cora. Maynard followed closely behind, his rifle drawn just in case along with Addison just behind him. Tann had stated that he needed to have further talks with Leech, clearly trying to get out of going anywhere with Shepard.

Scott stepped back as Shepard gazed out into the vast open void that was Andromeda, just in front of the operation panels in operations. They were locked down, not that Scott thought that Shepard would randomly start pushing buttons in a million years, but it was done at the insistence of Addison. However, the displays to the side were active, listing all the technical data that had been discovered about Andromeda thus far. It included the scans of the planets, including Eos and Habitat-7, that they had encountered thus far.

Shepard was quiet as he gazed out, looking at nothing but yet everything at the same time. He was taking it all in.

Cora whispered closely to Scott as they both watched Shepard from behind. "You believe him? That he has no idea how or why he's here?"

"I do." Scott's gaze didn't falter. "Whether he's missing memories, or completely clueless about everything, yeah.." He trailed off.

Shepard turned his head slightly. "Scott."

Scott stepped away from Cora and joined Shepard by his side. He waited for the man to continue.

"You have no contact back?"

Scott shook his head. "None. Maybe one day, somehow. But right now, we're alone."

A lone tear fell down Shepard's cheek. "The Reapers."

"Reapers?"

Shepard shook his head and whispered softly. "Just a part of history. Like everybody you left behind." He cleared his throat. "I think I need to go and lie down for a while."

"Of course, John. Whatever you need."

* * *

Scott rubbed his eyes as he sat quietly next to his sister, Sara. "You're missing everything, sis. The stories I'm going to have for you." A wry smile formed on his face. "Not that you'll believe any of this."

Cora gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "They're ready for you, Scott."

"Okay." He took one last glance at Sara. "Talk to you soon. Harry'll look after you. And you've got a hell of a roommate." Scott stood from the chair and followed Cora to Addison and Tann. "Quite an evening."

"Yes. The lack of clarity is unsettling." Tann looked towards Shepard's bed. He was once again asleep. "We will keep him under guard for the foreseeable future."

"We need to find this Dr. Reave." Scott was firm. "She's our only link between Shepard and the Initiative. And the whole access code and wiping footage trick."

"Clearly she's not working alone. But until we find her, we can't go accusing anyone and everyone." Addison added.

"So where do I start? You guys have been here longer than I have. Unless she's hiding on Eos, I don't have many leads."

Tann shared a glance with Addison. "Start with Kadara. Home of the exiles. Talk to your krogan. He'll give you what you need."

Addison tutted. "We can't have Ryder running off to Kadara on some sort of wild goosechase. We need to colonise worlds. He's the only Pathfinder we have! Shepard isn't going anywhere. Yes, we need to find this woman, but it shouldn't be our main concern."

Tann rounded on her. "Shouldn't be our main concern? This woman had highly classified access codes. There is no security footage of her crimes! She should be the number one priority!"

Scott could feel the shots starting to wear off. He held up his hand. "Look. I'm tired. I'm going to go get some sleep. Figure this out between you and let me know in the morning. I'm going back to my ship." He motioned for Cora to join him as he took one last glance at Shepard as the sound of Tann and Addison arguing got further and further away.


End file.
